Shigo Yamata
Shigo Yamata is currently the Sixth seat of Division 3. Appearance Shigo wears a tighter version of a shihakusho with metal completely covering the inside of the arms and metal gloves. His suit has frosty neon blue coloured trim/details. He has added a hood to his outfit with headphones stitched into the ears of it. He always has a separate pair of headphones that he wears when he has his hood down. His knives are on his back, the wakizashi in a sheath and the tanto in the bottom of the sheath. He has black hair and a serious face. He's 6'4 and weighs 70kg. Despite his low size-weight ratio, he is quite muscular. Personality Shigo loves to socialize and party. He is always listening to music, but will pay close attention whenever someone starts to talk to him. He always likes to meet new people, or see old friends. He is very loyal and will do almost anything for his friends. He can't stand watching people sit around, and he is always seeking entertainment. If someone is getting attacked he'll try to find out which side has a better reasoning and then join it. History Pre-death: Shigo was a person that everyone liked. He didn't try to be. He actions just made him popular, as well as liked by everyone. He tried to be nice to everyone, not giving up until people that couldn't stand to be in a room with him, ended up friendly. He was always looking for entertainment, so he decided to get into Dj'ing. He got good at it and was a well known name in his area. While walking home with a bunch of friends one day in the winter, he saw a young boy playing in a the park they were passing. The boy was walking out across the pond to get his ball. The ice under him started to crack and he started to cry. Shigo instantly sprinted into the park and to the edge of the pond. He started to calm the child down and slowly inched his way towards him. He called to one of his friends ad once waited until they were at the edge of the pond. When they were, he launched himself towards the boy and grabbed him, spinning around and throwing him to his friend. He hit the cracked ice and broke through the ice. It was too cold for him to fight, so he let himself go, happy he had died doing something meaningful. When he got to the spirit world, they offered him a chance to come back to life because he was never supposed to even see the child, let alone die for him. Shigo promptly thanked them and refused. "My life was great as it was and now I'll make my afterlife great." Post-death: Shigo was originally situated in a nicer area of the Rukongai when he was allowed into the spirit world. He had an easy life but wasn't content. Everything was too nice and boring. He decided to join the Gotei 13 for excitement. During training in the academy Shigo went on an exercise in the world of the living. During it, him and some of his friends got separated from the group by a group of hollows. Mal was sent to check the distress signal that was sent as they were trying to hold off four hollows and helped them fight them off, but one of their classmates died in the process. Shigo was even more determined to become a shinigami so that he could save people. He finished his training and went to find a squad to join. Powers and Abilities Shigo can use Kidou 1 through 38. Zanpakutō Hibiki is loud and extremely obnoxious, but if you can get past the annoying outside, he's an extremely nice person. He always challenges Shigo to a fight the second he appears, refusing to let it go until Shigo at least attempts to fight him. Inner World Ishi's inner world is that of an old school city. It constanly has music playing in the distance, and the buildings all bounce around in that weird cartoony way. . Hibiki Ishi (響き 医師,Sound Doctor) Shigo has a dual Zanpakuto, one half is a tanto and the other is a wakizashi. He slings the sheath around his back with the wakizashi handle upright and the tanto facing down. In shikai, the wakizashi turns into a pair of vinyl record shaped chakrams, and the tanto turns into a record player's needle. Release command: Mix it up Hibiki Ishi! Shigo uses his Zanpakuto to manipulate sounds around him and intensifies them to the point where they can cut things. He can form blades that add to his Chakrams or he can make completely separate blades. They can be used as melee weapons or, if he makes one while slashing, he can send them flying at opponents. The blades look like an extremely see-through crystal and give off a high pitched ring when hit. They can be formed in large slash shapes or small cuts. He can use the blades of sound as melee or long range weapons. Shigo uses super sonic sound waves to impair his opponents senses. They will be stunned and unable to move for two turns if his Sei is 4 higher than their Rei, but only one turn if the stats are equal or Shigo's Sei is up to three more than their Rei. Three turns to cooldown, four turns if they were stunned for two turns. If their Rei is 4 higher than his Sei, nothing will happen except a slight discomfort. Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei